74 Densi Songs
by Jack and Samantha forever
Summary: Version 2. just songs i found that reminded me of the densi shipping. ncis/la crossover since many many refernces to ncis team gibbs. densi, callen/nell, jibbs, and tiva. ratd t for saftey/
1. Chapter 1

74 Densi Songs

**A/N: So basically these are 74 songs I heard on the radio/have on Itunes and gave me ideas for Densi song fics. And I know a few of them such as highway 20 ride won't make much sense until you read them. so yeah. and then there's a few such as number 3 that I threw in there for laughs. So Yes there will be 74 long chapters. AND DO NOT PM/REVIEW ASKING WHEN AN UPDATE WILL BE. BECAUSE LIKE ALL MY OTHER STORIES I GET TO THEM WHEN I CAN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I do not own Kensi or Deeks. Any other characters mentioned in here besides the ones i make up and i do not own the songs. sorry. **

1. Days Go By- Keith Urban

2. Our Song- Taylor Swift

3. Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off- Joe Nichols

4. Need You Now- Lady Antebellum

5. We Belong- Pat Benatar

6. Don't Take The Girl- Tim McGraw

7. Loves Gonna Make It All Right- George Strait

8. Better Than I Used To Be- Tim McGraw

9. Woman Like You- Lee Brice

10. Suds In The Bucket- Sara Evans

11. Over You- Miranda Lambert

12. We Weren't Crazy- Josh Gracin

13. Highway 20 Ride- Zac Brown Band

14. You Don't Know Her Like I Do- Brantley Gilbert

15. Honeybee- Blake Shelton

16. Like We Never Said Goodbye- Clay Walker

17. Ours- Taylor Swift

18. Good Girl- Carrie Underwood

19. Someone Like You- Adele

20. Why Ya Wanna- Jana Kramer

21. One That Got Away- Katy Perry

22. Hot Mess- Tyler Farr

23. We Got Us- Cannan Smith

24. The Other Side Of The Door- Taylor Swift

25. Dancin' Away With My Heart- Lady Antebellum

26. Amen- Edens Edge

27. When You Say Nothing At All- Allison Krauss & Union

28. You Gonna Fly- Keith Urban

29. Every Breath You Take- Police

30. My Happy Ending- Avril Lavigne

31. Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift

32. You- Chris Young

33. Make You Feel My Love- Adele

34. Then- Brad Paisley

35. She's Her Own Woman- Brad Paisley

36. If You See Him/If You See Her- Brooks & Dunn/Reba McEntire

37. This Time- Carrie Underwood

38. History In The Making- Darius Rucker

39. Too Busy Being In Love- Doug Stone

40. Fireflies- Faith Hill

41. Cry- Faith Hill

42. Breathe- Faith Hill

43. So She Dances- Josh Groban

44. Higher Window- Josh Groban

45. Why Don't We Just Dance- Josh Turner

46. You And Me- Lifehouse

47. Forever Love- Reba McEntire

48. Anything But Mine- Kenny Chesney

49. Need To Be Next To You- Sara Evans

50. Tonight- Sugarland

51. Shine The Light- Sugarland

52. Unbroken- Tim McGraw

53. The Heart Won't Lie- Vince Gill/Reba McEntire

54. Colder Weather- Zac Brown Band

55. Underdog- Lost Trailers (Trailer parks?)

56. Hometown Honey Moon- Alabama

57. Forever And For Always- Shania Twain

58. It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing- Shania Twain

59. In My Car (I'll Be The Driver)- Shania Twain

60. When You Kiss Me- Shania Twain

61. Alone With You- Jake Owens

62. Love You Through It- Martina McBride

63. Skater Boy- Avril Lavigne

64. Nothing To Lose- Josh Gracin

65. In A Different Light- Doug Stone

66. Need To Be Next To You- Sara Evans

67. Tonight- Sara Evans

68. Backseat Of A Greyhound Bus- Sara Evans

69. Is There Life Out There- Reba McEntire

70. Not Over You- Gavin Degraw

71. Changed- Rascal Flatts

72. Perfect- Sara Evans

73. I Won't Let Go- Rascal Flatts

74. And Still- Reba McEntire


	2. Days Go By

Days Go By - Keith Urban

**A/N: this is going to be kinda centered around my own little world of ncis: la. other words if you have read any of my ncis fanfics you know who elizabeth is. so basically rj is her just a different name but its densi in here. written in deeks pov.**

_I'm changing lanes  
>I'm talking on the phone<br>I'm drivin' way to fast  
>And the interstate's jammed with<br>Gunners like me afraid of coming in last  
>But somewhere in the race we run<br>We're coming undone_

I looked in the backseat and watched as the fifteen year old girl placed in Kensi's care sitting the backseat of my car. I turned my attention to Kensi who was sitting in my passengers seat and smiled. "So. Kens. About RJ. Why won't she talk?" I asked as I once again looked at Riley and back at Kensi. "First off. Keep your eyes on the road. Second of all. I'll tell you when we get home. She'll kill me I tell you here." Kensi smiled at me and turned her attention back out to the road.

_Days go by  
>I can feel 'em flying<br>Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by  
>It's all we've been given<br>So you better start livin' right now  
>'Cause days go by<em>

The days were going by faster than I wanted them too. RJ was opening up to me, Kensi finally let me move in after six months of arguing about it and I was finally happy and content with where I was in life. Although the days flew by I got used to it and the moodiness of a fifteen year old girl with trust issues.

_Out on the roof just the other night  
>I watched the world flash by<br>Headlights, taillights running through a river of neon signs  
>But somewhere in the rush I felt<br>We're losing ourselves_

Kensi and I were out on the roof of her porch and maybe it seemed a little bit like we were teenagers again but it was nice. "So Kensi. You never actually did tell me why RJ won't speak to anyone but you and Hetty." I looked at her and she just raised her eyebrows and gave me a look that said figure it out for yourself. "You really won't let that one go will you Deeks?" She laughed and slowly climbed back in the window of the house.


End file.
